


Absolute Psychotic

by ID_Locke



Category: Original Work
Genre: Divine Worship World, Gods, M/M, Minor Character Death, Murder, Rape/Non-con - Freeform, Size Difference, Sociopathic behaviour, Torture, slight necrophilia, vine bondage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-12
Updated: 2019-01-11
Packaged: 2019-10-08 16:06:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17389481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ID_Locke/pseuds/ID_Locke
Summary: Sleet, a Meadow Fairy, is looking for something to give him a thrill during sex but whatever that something is, it eludes him despite his best efforts.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Sleet is a sociopath. He knows he's a sociopath, he's totally fine with that and he embraces his sociopathy. If you're looking for him to find redemption and feel remorse for his actions, this is the wrong story for you.

** Absolute Psychotic 1 **

Luring the fairy to meet with me for a romp in the meadow had been child’s play. Drowsing him into a stupor had been even easier with a practiced shiver of my garish wings. Even when my touches became rougher, he hadn’t protested, probably thinking I was becoming too excited to be gentle. I was actually excited by being able to treat him harshly. He certainly understood that now that the drowsing of my fairy dust had worn off.

The fairy under me cried pitifully and struggled weakly. I sighed, finding the experience far less thrilling than I thought it would be when I came up with the idea. I didn’t understand why. I had the fairy displayed exactly as I’d pictured it but something was... off. I frowned as my hips snapped back and forth, my cock mercilessly working his hole.

 Perhaps it wasn’t my idea that was flawed but my choice in partner. I’d thought the Mountain Fairy would be made of sterner stuff and able to handle much more damage than one of my own kind, a Meadow Fairy. I’d thought wrong apparently and that annoyed me.

 The iron spikes I’d driven through his wings to pin him in place still held him firmly to the ground. The thorny vines wrapped around his wrists and tied to the spikes were still secure. His legs were bound at the knees with more thorny vines and further tied to his elbows leaving him bent almost double and his hole exposed for the rough fucking I was giving him. I was enjoying the fuck but it wasn’t as good as it should’ve been, tainting my pleasure and annoying me even more.

His cock and balls were wrapped with more thorny vines because I thought it would look pretty to see his most tender place decorated in blood, which it did. I’d even pushed beautiful jewelled silver pins through his nipples, the heads of the pins glittering in the sunlight. He looked stunning in his blood-soaked torment but it wasn’t enough. Something was missing and I really had no idea what that something was.

 His wounds bled sluggishly now. His skin was beginning to cool and take on the unhealthy pallor of one who’d lost too much blood to live much longer. I sighed again knowing I had little time to find my pleasure before he slipped past me into death.

 I settled my hands around his throat and began fucking him harder as I choked the life from him. I let up the pressure a few times, grinning and feeling my lust surge as he gasped for breath and renewed his  pitiful struggles before I choked him nearly into unconsciousness again. My pleasure rose at the desperate look in his eyes. I grunted as my orgasm rushed through me, my hands tightening on his throat. I was exceptionally pleased to watch life flee his eyes as I filled him with what was life-giving seed.

 I giggled at the irony and withdrew my cock from him after the last spark of life quit his body.

 I sat back on my haunches and frowned as the fleeting pleasure of my orgasm combined with killing the fairy drained away leaving me disappointed and unfulfilled. The physical release had felt good while it lasted but there was still something missing about the encounter and I really had no idea what it was. The fairy had been pleasing to the eyes. My sadistic desires had been allowed free rein. I’d even gone the extra step of killing him during sex instead of waiting until after like I usually would with my toys.

 I didn’t know what I was doing wrong but it was frustrating the hell out of me and quickly robbing me of the pleasure I got from the act.

 I removed the pins, spikes and vines, tucking them away safely in my bag for the next time I played with a toy. I cleaned myself of blood and semen with rags I’d brought for that purpose. I dressed and wrinkled my nose in disgust at the pastel colours I was forced to wear as a Meadow Fairy. I ran fingers through my long golden blond hair and sniffed in displeasure at that, too.

 I didn’t like the colour of my hair, the crystal blue of my eyes, the creamy white of my skin or the butterfly bright colours of my wings. I didn’t feel like they properly reflected the true person I was even if I was the absolute epitome of Meadow Fairy beauty with my colouring and features. There was nothing I could really do about those things though.

 The magic cost to permanently alter my looks to as close to what I considered absolute beauty not something I was willing to do. I’d long since resigned myself to how I looked. My looks did make it ridiculously easy to seduce anyone and those looks got me all manner of things from people just because I was seen as beautiful so it wasn’t an entirely bad thing to look the way I did.

 I pulled a small golden whistle from my bag and blew a short blast followed by a long one and another short one. In a matter of minutes a massive grey dire wolf appeared. It nodded its huge head at me and I gestured to the corpse I had no further use for or interest in.

 “You play some dangerous games, Spring Rain. Not that my pack doesn’t enjoy the treat of fairy flesh, but I’ve heard some clans talk of the ones that’ve been disappearing with worried tones. You may want to curb your desires for a while or else you may find yourself with the kind of attention you’ve no desire for.”

 I grit my teeth and shrugged. I hated that name, too, and she not only knew that but refused to call me by the other name I’d asked her to. But I wasn’t about to antagonize the one who handily disposed of my used toys by getting snippy with her over a name. We provided a service to each other in an arrangement that had worked well for us for many years. While a fairy wasn’t a large meal for a dire wolf it was a rare tasty snack and not easy to come by.

 “Thank you for the information. I’ll take that under advisement. I need to find sturdier toys. This one barely lasted a few hours and was hardly worth all the planning and effort,” I grumbled.

 The dire wolf barked a laugh and moved to the dead fairy, picking it up in her massive jaws. She turned and melted into the shadows of the scraggy forest, gone too fast for even my eyes to follow. I picked up my bag of goodies and tied it to my waist and headed back to my village. My face smoothed out in the gentle, harmless expression of the Meadow Fairies that were, regrettably, my people as I took to the skies.

 

I hoped my mother had made me the spicy meat pies for supper that she promised she would before I’d left the house that morning. While my pleasure had been short-lived, I had managed to work up an appetite and my mother made the best spicy meat pies around.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sleet's games have caught up with him and the consequences are less than pleasant but also produce an epiphany for him.

** Absolute Psychotic 2 **

 Anger burned through me. Not so much at my captors, but at myself for being so careless. I should’ve listened to the dire wolf and curbed my needs for a while. But, no, I’d believed my little playtimes had been untraceable to me. Curiosity at just how I’d been discovered as the cause of the seemingly random fairy disappearances swirled through me.

 “How did you find me?” I asked as I spat out a mouthful of blood.

 “Yetis commune with the dead and will to do that for others if you’re willing to pay the steep price. We were. Filth like you should have never touched the princess. Although it is easy to see how an innocent like her could have been taken in by your looks and charm. Where did you hide her body? We need to give her a proper burial befitting a princess.”

 Princess? I’d played with a princess? My brow furrowed as I tried to remember which one of my toys that had been. It had to have been a Water Fairy given that the ones who held me were Water Fairies, but nothing was immediately jumping to mind. It must’ve been a boring toy or one that broke too quickly if I didn’t remember it.

 Not that it mattered.

 I’d take whatever beating these fairies gave me and stop looking for new toys for a while. I could pleasure myself or control my desires until it was safe to go looking for new playthings. Or I could switch my attentions to a totally different species. Now that I thought about it, that sounded like an excellent plan since fairies had proven to be disappointingly breakable in much less time than I was content with.

 I’d heard that dwarves were very sturdy. One of them would probably last a long time before I broke it too much to keep playing with it. A tiny smile edged my lips. Yes, that was a brilliant idea and one that I should have thought of three or four toys ago when it was becoming apparent that fairies, of whatever sub-species, were not hardy enough to be good toys for me.

 I shrieked in agony and whipped my head around to stare without comprehension at the crumpled mess of one of my wings clenched in the fist of a Water Fairy. He gave me a savage grin before letting go and repeating the action on my other wing. I screamed so hard, my voice trailed off into nothing as he crippled me for what would be several weeks as my wings healed.

 I panted and the fight/flight response coursed through my body like lightening making me struggle fiercely against the fairies that held me bent over an immense fallen log. They laughed and taunted me and there was a sudden, sharp, stinging crack of a leather belt against my naked ass along with a demand to be still. Black dots swam in my vision and my head spun.

 I’d never felt anything so... exquisitely arousing in my life.

 My mangled wings were twin spots of torture with every slight move of my body. My jaw, cheek and ribs throbbed dully from where I’d been punched more than once. The expertly wielded leather belt laid stripe after stripe of fire over my lower back, ass and legs. Every now and again one of the fairies holding me would reach out to my damaged wings and crunch them again in his fist sending a fresh wave of sweet pain through me. My mind went blank and I rode the pain, my lust rising faster and more powerfully than if I’d combined all my playtimes together into one shining moment of pure bliss.

 The leather belt kissed my balls in a brutal strike and I was done. I screamed, my whole body going tight as release burst through me like a tidal wave. It was so intense, great wracking sobs were forced from my throat at the crushing pleasure that seemed to be endless. I felt like I was floating effortlessly, high on a warm thermal.

 Epiphany shone blindingly bright in my ecstasy-hazed mind.

  _This_.

 This was what I’d been doing wrong all those years. The scenes I’d played out that left me utterly unfulfilled had been all backwards. _I_ was supposed to be the toy made to hurt so much that my orgasm was forced from my balls in spurt after spurt of exquisite pain/pleasure.

 It all made perfect sense to me now. So much time and effort wasted. So much pleasure that could’ve been mine ages ago if only I’d realized this sooner. So much depression and despair that I never would’ve had to suffer if only I’d known how beautiful it was to feel such overwhelming pain while aroused.

 The Water Fairies would live once they released me. For opening my eyes to what I needed to experience to reach my ultimate pleasure, they had my undying gratitude. Anticipation flowed through me as I slowly began to descend from my orgasmic high.

 I needed to find one worthy of hurting me. Someone who understood the soul-stirring bliss of making another hurt for pleasure. Someone who would take their pleasure from every tortured scream of mine. A tiny shiver of delight ran over my body from that thought.

 I had no idea where to find such an individual but I knew there had to be one out there. The gods would not make one such as myself without also making an individual to see to those needs. The gods demanded balance in their creations. Decision made, peace settled over me and my body went lax, consciousness leaving me.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sleet finds what he's been searching for although the price is steep not only for him but for the one he finds.

** Absolute Psychotic 3 **

 Every inch of my body hurt. Some places screamed agony much louder than others. It was not a good hurt either. I’d passed from thrilling, arousing pain into make-it-stop pain what seemed like forever ago. I suppose I could be grateful that I wasn’t dead. The Water Fairies had only beaten me to within an inch of my life over what I thought were several days as they tried to wring the location of their princess’ body from me.

 I couldn’t tell them what I didn’t know.

 At first, it had amused and pleasured me to say nothing about where the remains were. They’d get frustrated and whip me until I bled. That usually brought on an intense orgasm and it’d taken my coming three times before they clued into the fact that I was massively enjoying the whipping.

 Water fairies apparently weren’t that bright.

 The looks of horror on their faces had been priceless and I’d giggled like mad until the punch just under my ribs had driven all the air from me. They’d tried a different tact after that. One that was ultimately useless for them, yet mind blowing for me.

 They’d strapped my belly, chest and thighs with a piece of hard leather as wide as my palm leaving huge welts on my pale skin. Naturally, my cock had risen from the painful pleasure. Their vicious grins as they’d then proceeded to apply the strap to my hard cock and aching balls had died swiftly when it only took four strokes of the thick leather to have me shooting my load over myself and the two fairies standing next to me. They hadn’t taken kindly to my breathless thank you as I lay spent on the forest floor.

 After that it was fists and feet that assaulted me as they pummelled me with demands to tell them where the princess’ body was. I still managed to come once during a beating and it was after that they switched tactics to what I found very unfun, not-arousing pain. At least I’d discovered my hard limits to what I found pleasurable through my experience at the hands of the Water Fairies.

 I still had all the parts I’d been born with but they were a mangled mess now. Bones in my face were broken and I could barely see out of one eye, the other one swollen completely shut. They’d left my jaw unbroken until the last when I finally told them a dire wolf disposed of all my toys and that I really doubted there was anything they could recover unless they felt like sifting through piles of dire wolf shit.

 After that, I’d truly feared they’d kill me.

 Their rage was towering once they realized their princess was forever beyond them. My wings were still attached but if they’d heal even half as good as I hoped, I’d still never be able to fly again. That was almost a fate worse than death for a fairy right there, but I was confident I could adjust. I was very adaptable when I needed to be.

 It felt like they’d broken every rib and they’d bent a number of my fingers in directions they weren’t meant to go. I was a mess of broken things, massive bruises and cuts. They weren’t very creative as far as torturers went but they did get the job done so I had to give them grudging applause for that.

 I blacked out after two of them dropped a rock as big as a footstool on my bound feet, crushing the delicate bones. I’d glimpsed the pulped mess of my feet when I came to and I was sure I’d never walk again. They’d effectively crippled me for the rest of my very long life. I kind of had to admire them for that even if I didn’t think they’d planned it that way. If the need for revenge for completely crippling me didn’t burn icy hot through me, I’d have probably let myself die rather than live as a cripple.

 Instead, I lay naked in the snow under what looked like blooming cherry trees. I was a broken, discarded doll clinging stubbornly to life. Cherry petals fluttered around me, mixing with a gentle snow fall, lightly landing on my skin and sticking in the blood coating my body. I wanted to move from where the Water Fairies dumped me but lacked the strength after days of brutal beatings, no food and no water. The snow under me was also sucking the small amount of warmth from my bare skin. I was fairly certain I was slowly freezing to death.

 A grin twisted up one corner of my mouth. The Water Fairies were keeping their hands clean and not violating fairy law. By not killing me and letting nature take its course, they’d technically done nothing wrong as a fairy was forbidden from willfully killing another fairy. I could admire that little bit of dancing around the law.

 They were still going to die at my hands though once I healed enough to hunt them down.

 A grunting sound caught my attention and I turned my head, my blurry vision showing me several large, white, furry shapes cautiously approaching me. My nose wrinkled at the rank animal smell as they moved closer. Only one thing I knew looked and stank like that.

 Yeti.

 I wondered if the Water Fairies had made me part of their price to the Yeti for contacting the dead. If they had, perhaps they weren’t as dumb as I thought. It was almost poetic justice if they had given me to the Yeti to dispose of. It made sense as there were a number of things a person could do with parts from fairies. Yeti were well known for trading in unique and rare items and fairy parts were very hard to come by honestly. The Yeti loomed over me and poked me with their big, rough fingers. I couldn’t help the whimper of not-fun-pain when they pressed hard against some of my broken bones.

 Wind suddenly whipped up from nowhere and stinging ice crystals pelted my exposed body. The Yeti startled and whirled around. Thunder boomed and lightening rent the sky as the temperature became even colder than it already was. Although my sight was not the best with only one eye partially swollen shut, I could still make out the shape of a tall man as he strode towards us.

 He seemed part of the storm suddenly upon us. He didn’t appear to be wearing anything more than a sleeveless shirt, pants and boots but that couldn’t be right. It had been cold before but the temperature was rapidly dropping even further. I thought he must be crazy to walk into a group of a half dozen Yeti without any weapons or armour since Yeti were known to be aggressive to anyone not Yeti.

 A jagged bolt of lightning speared through one of the Yeti, knocking it backwards to lie unmoving in the snow not far from me, a smoking hole in its chest. The man raised a hand and glittering things flew from his fingers to embed in the face of another Yeti sending it crashing to the snow with a tortured scream. One of the Yeti turned to run and tripped over me, it’s big feet kicking me in the ribs as it went down. My world went black as agony unlike anything I’d felt up to that point ripped through me.

 “I’m so sorry I didn’t get here in time to stop this, little one,” said a deep velvety voice as a cool finger gently stroked my cheek. “I have no idea how the Yeti remained undetected long enough to do all this to you. Rest easy and may the gods keep you. You have been avenged.”

 I opened the one eye I could to find the absolutely most beautiful man I’d ever seen looking at me with compassion and sorrow in his amazing purple eyes. His skin and hair was as white as the snow that gently swirled around us. Even his eyelashes were white. He had what looked like a beautiful, glittery snowflake on his face. The center of the snowflake was between his eyes with what looked like a sparkling blue gem in the middle. The arms of the snowflake disappeared into his hair line and down to his eyebrows and the bridge of his nose. If I’d have been able to breathe, he’d have stolen that breath with his beauty. A surprisingly strong surge of want shivered through my body and I moaned softly.

 “You live?” he said in surprise when he saw I was conscious. “I thought for sure that I was talking to a corpse.”

 I nodded but I didn’t think living was going to be a continued thing for me as much as I wanted to live. I felt like I was drowning with every shallow breath I took. I tasted fresh blood in my mouth and felt it trickle from my lips. Each breath was a sharp, stabbing fire in my lungs. The accidental kick by the Yeti probably forced some of my broken ribs into my lungs, tipping the scales toward death for me as I drowned in my own blood.

 “You are gravely injured and yet not screaming in pain. You’re very brave, little one.”

 A smile quirked up on side of my mouth. “Pain... pleasure,” I managed to gasp out as more blood filled my mouth.

 His eyebrows rose at that and he got a thoughtful look on his face. His large hand stroked gently over the tangled, dirty mess of my hair. It felt heavenly and I wanted to touch him back but I had no strength to lift my arms even that short distance. He smiled and a quiet laugh escaped him as he shook his head. When he looked at me, his face was suddenly very serious and it was as if nature herself was holding her breath, waiting for him to speak.

 “Do you want to live, little one? I am Fei-Lau, God of Winter Storms, and I can make that happen if you wish. But it is not without a price. You will be permanently changed by my power and you will become my minion. You will not look like you used to and the healing will hurt probably as much as when you got these injuries. I wouldn’t normally offer to do this sort of thing but I have reason to believe Fate is looking kindly upon me right now.”

 I’d get to be around this stunning god as his minion? I could serve him and kneel at his feet and maybe feel the touch of his hands on me again? Not to mention that alive meant the Water Fairies would eventually taste my wrath for what they’d done to me. I nodded firmly.

 “Live,” I said around another mouthful of blood.

 He nodded and placed his hands gently on my chest, the touch almost not there. He murmured an apology and the temperature plummeted even further. Burning cold entered my body and my back arched, the muscles going rigid at the sudden power and excruciating pain flooding me. I wanted to scream but my breath seemed frozen in my chest.

 The bones in my body shifted and re-aligned before knitting themselves together. My vision cleared as the swelling drained away from my eyes. The feel of power and pain lessened and Lord Fei-Lau’s eyes had apology in them.

 “Your wings and feet are mangled almost beyond recognition. I’m truly sorry for the pain I’m about to put you through,” he said in a voice like rough velvet before fresh, even more intense agony scorched through me.

 Black dots danced in front of my eyes. He’d been right. What he was doing hurt far more than what the Water Fairies had done to me. At least when they destroyed my feet and wings it’d been over in one brutal move that I’d mercifully passed out from. What he was doing was drawing out the pain to a razor’s edge that seemed to last forever yet I remained aware of every second of it.

 I rode the pain for what seemed like forever as things in my feet and wings shifted back into their natural positions. The intensity of the agony settled into a constant hum against my nerves that subtly turned into something... more. I choked out a moan when I felt my cock stir and begin to harden. He sucked in a startled breath when he saw that and was about to say something when several things happened all at once.

 I saw a hulking white shape loom up behind my saviour and heard a fearsome cry of rage. The pain and power from Fei-Lau’s touch abruptly stopped and his left arm was wrench up and violently away from my body. His scream of agony pierced my ears like needles and caused a cascade of cherry blossoms to rain down on us from the trees. An arc of dark purple liquid burst from his arm. The Yeti with the glittering spikes embedded in its face clenched Fei-Lau’s arm, torn from his body, in its massive hand, shaking it above its head like a war trophy.

 I watched a drop of that dark purple liquid fall toward me from the arm the Yeti held. I turned my head to the side to avoid it hitting me in the eye. It fell onto my right cheekbone and felt cool for several seconds before it began to burn like acid. The freezing burn spread in rays across my cheek and over my temple, an immense wave of crushing power slamming into me. I screamed at the unbelievable agony such a small thing caused. Before blackness sucked me under once again, I saw Fei-Lau drive a spear of ice the thickness of a grown man’s thigh through the Yeti’s head, killing it for sure this time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Continue the journey by reading Absolute Divinity, Fei-Lau's story to meeting Sleet.


End file.
